The King and Queen of Evil
by Anika Cobriana
Summary: [STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED.] Hermione has changed over the summer, but how much. Read and find out. Rated for mild language and mild sexual scenes for example snogging. I'm going to see if I can write a story without making it rated R.
1. Hogswarts Express

**The King and Queen of Evil**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all Harry Potter characters belong to me, _IN MY DREAMS. _What does belong to me thought is, my computer, my room, and the plot.

Author's Note: I know I know, this is my third story in progress at one time, but it will soon only be my second, because I am very sorry to say that I will be deleting my story, **My First Love and Only Love.** I am doing this, because it has no plot what so ever. I am very sorry, but I can't just keep it up and never update it.

On the other hand, I will be trying to complete my story, **Harry and Hermione.** I am not much of a H/Hr fan anymore, but I will try to finish it, so don't give up hope on that story just yet.

Well on to this story, **The King and Queen of Evil,** is a Draco/Hermione story. I hope you all like it, I hope and pray to God that I actually finish this story. Well enough talking and on to the story.

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express**

Over the summer, Hermione had changed a lot. She had grown out her breasts and had a fuller rear end. The most noticeable change though, was her hair and eyes. Her hair was still curly, but calmer. She had dyed her hair black, with bright red tips and core. She had used magic to change the appearance of her eyes, they not looked more like that of a cat.

Today was September the 1st and she was on her way to Kings Cross Station in her new car. A black clear coat Dodge Viper SRT-10 ZBDS27 Convertible 2D, with a black interior, an 8.3 V10 SFI Engine, a 6-Speed Manual Transmission, suede seats with leather trim, 7 speakers with subwoofer and tweeters, an AM/FM stereo radio with an in-dash 6-disc CD player, and a DVD Player in the back and front seat. The car had bright red and orange flames along the sides and across the hood. She wore a black mini skirt that just barley covered the bottom of her rear end and a dark green tube top, with a pair of 3in. strappy black heals. On her tube top, pinned across her chest was her Headgirl badge.

Finally, she pulled into the parking lot of Kings Cross Station. She her mom, who was sitting in the passengers seat, a hug and the keys, got out loaded her stuff onto a cart, waved bye and entered the train station. When she walked onto Platform 9¾, she walked right into a certain tall blonde haired Slytherin.

"Hey, watch it Gra-," Draco said, in complete shock.

"No, Malfoy, I won't watch it." Hermione said, flipping her hair back and walking away.

Malfoy stared after Hermione as she walked away, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

'_Damn, Granger looks hot this year,' he thought still staring at the retreating back of Hermione._

Hermione walked on the train and found her friends in the very last compartment. She slid open the door, walked in, slid the door shut and sat down. The compartment was silent.

"So, was everyone's summer?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

After a couple of minutes of more silence, Ron finally spoke up.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but exactly who are you?"

"What, you can't tell I am? You don't recognize my voice?" Hermione said, somewhat shocked.

"Umm, no," came Harry's quite reply.

"OHH MY GOD, my friends are a bunch of dolts. It's me, Hermione. I didn't think I'd changed that much over the summer." Hermione said, exasperated.

Just then Malfoy slid the door open and walked in.

"Go away, Malfoy, you're not wanted in here." Harry and Ron said, standing up and moving in front of Hermione.

"I'm just here to tell Granger, that she is sit up in the Head compartment, and away from riff raff like you." Malfoy said, sneering.

"I'm coming, Malfoy, I'll see you guys latter then. Move, Malfoy." Hermione said, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the compartment, closely followed by Draco.

When Hermione and Draco reached the Head compartment, they both went inside and sat down, Hermione on one side and Draco on the other. They didn't say anything to each other, until the food cart arrived.

"You want something, Granger?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to be civil, now that we're both Head's and have to share a Common Room."

"Well some Cauldron Cakes would be nice."

"Okay, whatever," Draco sighed, as he walked out of the compartment.

When he came back in, he was laden with Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Hungry are you, Malfoy?"

"Why, yes I am . But I thought that I would share some of this with you."

They ate their food in silence, until the food was all gone. Draco had eaten most of it. They sat in silence for about ten minutes after they finished eating, when Hermione got and idea.

"You're acting strange, Malfoy, what's up with you."

"Nothing, honest."

She stood up and walked seductively over to Draco with a seductive looking grin on her face. She crawled onto the seat next to a very shocked looking Draco. She leaned down towards his ear, so that he could feel her breath gently blowing in his ear.

"Why should I believe you? You've never given me any reason to believe anything you say." She whispered into his ear.

Then she started to suck gently on his ear lobe. Hermione knew exactly what she was doing to her best friend's enemy. She was driving him mad. When she heard him groan in pleasure, that encouraged her to go on sucking on his ear lobe.

When she had told Ron that she hadn't changed much over the summer, she had lied. She had changed a lot over the summer. Over the summer she found out that the Grangers had adopted her when she was nine months old. Her real parents were very powerful deatheaters. Her parents had been killed by aurors during a battle. And that's all she knew about her real parents, well that and the fact that they were both in Slytherin.

When she had found this out, she had decided that she was tired of being the goody-goody Gryffindor princess. She had legally changed her last name to Cristal, so that her name was now Hermione Ann Cristal. She wanted no relation to the Grangers for keeping such a secret from her for so long.

She had told no one about her being adopted and about the change of her last name yet, no one except Dumbledore. She had wrote him that she wanted to be resorted, but much to her disappointment, that couldn't be done. But he said that he had told all the teachers about the change of her last name.

Draco was completely shocked by Hermione's actions. _'What and why in the world is she doing this. This is defiantly not like Granger.' _These were Draco's thoughts as another groan escaped his lips. Hermione smiled at this.

"You like this, don't you Malfoy."

He said nothing and continued to enjoy the wonderful sensation of Hermione sucking on his ear lobe. Soon Hermione started to get bored, so she stood up and saw the disappointed look on Draco's face. She just grinned and sat down on his lap, straddling his hips.

She slowly and lightly brushed her lips across his and continued on her way to his ear lobe. This time the opposite one. Draco was even more shocked at this action. 'What's happening to me, she's a mudblood, and I'm a pureblood. I'm not supposed to be enjoying this, I'm supposed to hate her. Ohhh to hell with blood, I'm enjoying this too damned much.'

Hermione stopped sucking on his ear and gently blew on it. This made Draco shiver with delight. Hermione pulled away and looked into his steel gray eyes, so full of pleasure. She had a seductive grin on her face, while Malfoy looked slightly dazed and disappointed.

"What the matter, Malfoy, did you like what I was doing? Do you want me to continue? Or should I leave you here with that hard on and go read a book."

"No, continue, please."

Again, Hermione slowly and gently brushed her lips against his and moved down and started sucking on her neck. She heard Draco groan again, which made her come up with another idea. She stopped sucking on his neck and looked into is eyes, then leaned toward his ear once more.

"Get ready for some more fun."

At this, Draco's eyes widened.

"Later."

"What?"

"You heard me, later."

Hermione got up off of Draco's lap, picked up her bag and walked into the Head compartment bathroom. She didn't need to lock the door, because she knew that Draco was too stunned by what she had done to him to walk into the bathroom .

She changed into her robes and took out her wand. She recited a simple spell that did her makeup for her. Her eyelids were medium-darkish green, with a light pinkish blush on her cheeks. She had on black mascara and black eyeliner and all around her eyes were sparkles/glitter. Her hair was put up in a bun and on her head was a necklace like circlet with an emerald tear drop hanging down and resting on her forehead. Her lips were painted a light cherry pinkish color. She dug through her bag and found what she wanted. She opened the black box and took out a pair of emerald tear drop hanging earrings. She put the earrings on and the reached into the box again and this time, took out a silver chain with an emerald tear drop pendant and put it on. She took a look in the mirror and satisfied with the result, she cleaned up her stuff and walked out of the bathroom, to find that Draco had changed into is robes, while she was in the bathroom. Draco had his back to her.

"Took you long enough," Draco said, hearing the bathroom door open.

"Well, what did you expect? I am female. Besides I did more that just change, while in there. I had to do some stuff that I'm not comfortable doing around men."

"Ohh, so you're lesbian. Right?"

"No, of course not."

Hermione went and sat down right next to Draco and took out her book and started reading. When Draco saw her, his mouth dropped open in complete shock. _'Damn, she looks fucking hot like that. Damned that jewelry and make-up make her look like a Slytherin._

_And a fuckin' hot Slytherin at that too. Not like that Pug-faced Parkinson.'_

"Malfoy, would you stop staring at me like that, I'm trying to r-r-r-read," Hermione said, yawning.

Hermione lay her head back on the seat headrest and fell asleep. After awhile, Draco realized that her head was now resting in his lap. He pulled back a piece of her hair that had fallen across her face. _'God she looks like an angel right now. WAIT, what in the hell did I just think. I mean come on, she's fucking mudblood Granger, best friends with Pothead and Weasel. And to top it all off, SHE'S A BLOODY GRYFFINDOR FOR GOD SAKES._

_But damn does she look hot as hell, she really has changed form the buck-toothed, frizzy-haired, know-it-all that I met back in first year.'_

Draco couldn't figure out why, but he bent his head down to her face and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. He pulled away and was surprised to see that a smile had formed on her face. He then laid his head back and fell asleep.

Author's Note: Well I really hope that you liked the first chapter. I hate typing. But anyway, please review and tell me HONESTLY what you think of my first chapter. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.

Sara


	2. The Welcoming Feast

**Chapter 2:**

The Welcoming Feast 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to me, _IN MY DREAMS. _But the plot does belong to me.

Author's Note: Okay I made a mistake in the last chapter, already. Before Hermione gets out of her car, I said that she had given her mother a hug. Well the mistake is right there. **She didn't give her mother a hug, it was her best muggle friend that she a hug to. **

Response to reviews:

Tristanlover59: Thank you, I think this is going to be one of my better stories.

BlueEyedTears: Don't worry, I am going to stick to this story, even if it kills me, which I don't think it will.

jtangel: You have no idea how much I wanted to resort Hermione, but a lot of people do that in their stories where Hermione goes to the dark side and I don't want my story to like most everybody else's. But I was considering having Hermione resorted.

SweetNoBody: Thank you, for your review.

**NOW ONTO THE STORY:**

Chapter 2: The Welcoming Feast 

The train rattled to a stop in Hogsmede Station. At the sudden stop in movement, Draco was shaken awake. He yawned and looked down at the sleeping figure lying in his lap. Gently, he shook her awake. She sat up quickly and looked quickly around her, until her came to rest upon that of Draco Malfoy.

"Ohhh, was I sleeping on your lap?"

"Why, yes you were."

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, sexy."

"Well, come on, we're here. Get your stuff and let's go. We have to ride in the Head carriage."

Hermione grabbed her stuff and put it all on the floor. She took out her wand and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Together, Draco and Hermione walked off the train and were about to climb into the Head carriage when, someone grabbed Hermione from behind. Hermione whipped around to see who had grabbed her and tripped. Draco bent down and helped Hermione get up. When she was once again standing, she looked to Harry.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Hermione, what are you doing getting into a carriage with that ferret?"

"She has to ride in the Head carriage, Pothed, so go away."

"Shut up, Malfoy, I wasn't even talking to you."

"Harry, he's right. Just go on, I'll talk to you later. I'll be fine, I can take care of my self."

"Okay, Hermione, but be careful."

"Don't worry, Harry, I will."

With that, Harry walked back to Ron and Ginny and shook his head.

"Come on, Granger, before I shut the door and the carriage leaves you here."

"Chill Malfoy, I'm coming."

Hermione climbed into the carriage and pulled the door shut behind her. She sat down on the opposite side of Draco.

"So, Malfoy how was your summer?"

"Boring as hell. You?"

"Interesting as hell."

"Sounds better than my summer."

"I don't think it was, because despite the fact that my summer was very eventful, it was awful as hell."

"Why?"

"Don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Okay. Her what was that about on the train?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" You enjoyed it and that's all that matters."

"But why did you do it?"

"Cause I felt like it okay. I had an absolutely awful summer and I needed something that would cheer me up. Now just drop it, okay."

"Okay, I was just trying to be nice, now that we're Head boy and girl."

For the rest of the fifteen minute journey from Hogsmede station to Hogwarts, they sat in silence. When the carriage stopped, Draco got out first. Draco held out his hand and helped Hermione get out. The two, silently walked into the Entrance Hall and then to the Great Hall. When they entered the Great Hall, they both went their separate ways, Draco to the far left and Hermione to the far right. They both sat down at their respective tables and waited for their friends to join them.

Finally after about five minutes, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati walked in and sat down. Harry and Ron on either side of Hermione, Ginny across with Lavender and Parvati on either side of her, Dean next to Lavender, Neville next to Parvati, and Seamus next to Ron.

"Hey, Hermione,' the eight said at the same time.

"Hi guys," Hermione replied.

Just then the Hall went silent, for the new first years had already walked in and the sorting hat started to speak. Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that all of you have had a wonderful summer. Now, the fist years please note that no one is allowed in the forbidden forest, no magic is allowed in the hallways along with any Zonko's products and Weasley's Wizards Wheezes products.

Now I will introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. And last but not least I am pleased to introduce to you the new Head boy and girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house and Miss Hermione Cristal of Gryffindor house. Will the two of you please stand up?"

Hermione and Draco stood up, took a bow and than sat back down.

"Now that I've said what I needed to say, eat up."

At once, the golden plates were instantly filled with delicous looking food, and the golden goblets were filled with sweet smelling Pumpkin Juice. Almost instantaneously, the boys dug in acting like wild animals.

"Don't you boys have and manners?" Lavender and Parvati said, at the same time.

"No," Hermione and Ginny replied.

At once the four girls burst into fits of giggles, than dug in themselves, but with more manners than the boys.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said barely audible. "Why did Dumbledore call you Hermione Cristal?"

"It's a long story," Hermione said, looking slightly shocked, at the fact that someone noticed.

"Well we have all the time in the world." Ron said.

"Well, I don't, so to make a long story short; I found out that I was adopted, I was mad at the Grangers for keeping such a secret from me for the past sixteen years of my life, so I cut off all communication and changed my last name." Hermione said all this very fast.

"Okay, tad bit shocking, but not really, 'cause you're the brightest witch in our year. But I have one more question. What's with the hair and eyes?" Lavender muttered, looking slightly shocked, along with the rest of the group.

"Ohh, I just felt that it was time for a change. I was getting tired of the way I looked, so I dyed my hair and changed my eyes with magic."

"Okay," Dean said, quietly.

When everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall went silent.

"Will the Head boy and Head girl, please remain here, while the rest of you head up or down to your house common rooms."

Draco and Hermione went up to the Head table, while the rest of the student body filed out of the Great Hall and to their common rooms.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, in a rather bored voice.

"Follow me and I will escort you to your new common room."

So they followed Dumbledore out of the hall up the staircase down the hall, up another staircase, down another hall, up another staircase, down another hall, they did this seven times, until they came upon a spiral staircase. They followed Dumbledore up the staircase and down another hall, until they came upon a Portrait.

"Now, you will have to decide on what you want your password to be. You each have your own room; you share the bathroom and the kitchen, which is directly linked to the kitchens. There are two portraits leading to each of you house common rooms. A portrait leading to the prefects common room, and since your rooms are way up here in the South Tower, there are seven portraits leading to each of the main floors. I or someone else will be up tomorrow to discuss more on what your duties are this year. I hope you each enjoy your accommodations, now I'll leave you two alone to explore your new "home"."

Draco and Hermione turned to look at each other, as Dumbledore walked away humming a song that sounded oddly like **_I love You_** from the muggle kids show **_Barney._**

"So, what should the password be, Granger?"

"Malfoy, in case you weren't listening when Dumbledore announced my name, which you probably weren't, my last name is no longer Granger, it's Cristal. And second, I think that the password should be, mudbloods are scum."

"That's a perfectly wonderful password, but why do you want that for a password. You are a mudblood."

"No, I'm not a mudblood for your information. I am a pureblood, born of two powerful deatheaters, that died."

"Okay," Draco said, even more shocked then ever, "but I think we should make the password less obvious. Something like perpendicular."

"No, that's too confusing, how about, Parallel Lives."

"No, wait. I've got the perfect password, Parallel Lives Will Collide. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds absolutely perfect."

They both turned to the portrait, which they both just noticed was of the four house founders. And right now they seemed to be in an extremely heated argument. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Aww," Gryffindor said, turning to look at the two students standing before him, "one of my students is a head this year. And…a Slytherin is also head. Ohh, great." Gryffindor said, with a note of disappointment is his voice.

"Aww, how nice," Slytherin hissed. "Have you chosen the password, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What, Miss. Cristal, can't help choose the password, just because she's in my house?" Gryffindor yelled at Slytherin.

"Exactly," Slytherin sneered at Gryffindor. "Now what have you chosen, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well," Draco said proudly at being formally addressed by Salazar Slytherin himself, well his portrait anyway. "Miss Cristal and I have decided that the password will be Parallel Lives Will Collide."

"Excellent choice," Hufflepuff said, beaming.

With that the portrait swung open and the two walked inside. The last sight they saw of the portrait was of Gryffindor sticking his tongue out at Slytherin in a very childish way.

Author's Note: I was writing the part about the password during my geometry class. I hate that class. But anyway, I'm working on writing the next chapter and hopefully I will have it up soon. Please review; I will accept flames as they tell me, usually, what I need to improve on.


	3. Head Quarters and Chat With a Malfoy

**Chapter 3:**

**Head Quarters and Chat With a Malfoy**

****

****

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to get posted. I have been kinda busy lately with homework, Christmas shopping, studying for my final exams (I hate final exams), and work. But never fear, I will finish this story……………………………………………………………….. eventually.

Hermione was shocked, and to say the least, Draco was also. The room looked to be about 40'x35' and it looked like there was no ceiling. The ceiling looked like I did in the Great Hall. And the walls were white, which, to Hermione, seemed very odd. Hermione walked over to a book that was on a podium by the wall.

**The Head Rooms and How to Use and understand them,** was the title of the book. Hermione opened the book and scanned the list of chapter and subchapter titles. She found the chapter titled **Decoration in the Head Common Room. **She turned to the page and read it allowed.

"The common room is yours completely to design. The type of wood that the furtinature was made of is perminent though. The type of all the wooden furtinature in all of the Head dorms is made of African Blackwood. You can make the common room wall look like anything you want it to. Just point your wand at the wall and say what you want it to look like. The same goes for the floor."

At the end of this paragraph, Hermione stopped reading, and took out her wand. She pointed her wand at the wall and said, "The Great Barrier Reef."

Instantly, the walls changed to look like that of The Great Barrier Reef. Fish and other sea creatures were swimming around the walls. Hermione saw an underwater castle, near the reef. She watched as dozens and dozens of mermaids and mermen swam out of the castle and all in different directions, only to swim in a circle and pass each other and back into the castle.

Hermione tried all sorts of different things that she could do with the wall. Mountains, Egypt, Rome, Spain, London, Paris, and when she was finally satisfied with a treasure room look on the walls. Now it looked like Draco and Hermione were in a treasure room that was filled with gold, silver, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds and other precious jewels. When she was satisfied, she pointed her wand to the floor and said, "Black stone."

She walked back to the book and read the rest of the chapter, silently this time, as Draco was sitting on the couch and reading. When she was done, she walked over to the Gryffindor couch, pointed her wand at is and said, "Slytherin."

The couch transformed to look like that of Draco's couch. She then not satisfied with the common room wall, pointed her wand at it, and said, "Dark gray stone."

As the wall changed to the dark gray stone, Hermione picked up the book and walked over to Draco's couch and sat down beside him. She snuggled up to him and opened the book and started to read. Draco looked at Hermione with only a slight look of shock on his face, and then went back to reading his book, Sucessful Deatheaters. The book was only given to new recruits and initiates. The book had a spell on it so that only deatheaters could read it.

About a 1 ½ hours later, Hermione stood up and ran to the staircase and up it as fast as she could. Draco wasn't surprised. He was surprised however, when he heard Hermione scream. He dropped his book and ran up the staircase, only to run into Hermione and knock her over. Draco quickly stood up and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Why in the living hell did you scream?"

"That's why." Hermione said, pointing at a long hallway of portraits in front of her.

It was a hallway of portraits that had a portrait of every past Head boy and girl. There were many many pictures of people they didn't know that had been Head boy and girl. Somewhere near the end of the hall they saw a picture of Lucuis Malfoy and another girl that neither of them knew. And farther along, they saw Harry's parents and the picture was holding a baby Harry.

"Draco, I didn't know that you're father was Head boy."

"I didn't know that he was either, he's never told me before. In fact, now that I think about it, he's never told me anything about when he was in school."

"That's odd. Ohhh well, I'm going to go back down stairs and sit on one of the couches."

She headed down the stairs with Draco following behind her. When Draco passed the picture of his father, he stopped for a moment to look at the portrait. And now that Draco looked more closely at it, the more he noticed that his father hadn't changed a bit. When Draco finally got down to the common room, he noticed that Hermione was sitting on his Slytherin couch, cuddled up in his green and gold couch and reading his book on how to be a successful deatheater.

"Hermione, what in the world are you doing reading that book?"

"I'm reading it, because I'm sick and tired of being the goody-goody Gryffindor Princess. I'm not what I used to be. Over this past summer I changed a lot. More than anyone can know. I hate who I am, so I'm changing who I am into someone that no one will ever recognize as Hermione Granger, I am now Hermione Cristal."

"Okay, then I have a question for you." Draco said walking over to his couch and sitting next to Hermione and turning to her. "If you had to choose who to support who would it be, Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

"OHHH MY GOD you're seriously asking me that question. All you've found out about me, since we got back, you really don't know who I would choose. But to answer your question, I would choose Voldemort any day."

"Okay then. Mind if I sit next to you on MY couch and read the book along with you, despite the fact that I'm further into the book."

"No, I don't mind."

Hermione scooted over and Draco sat down at the end of the couch and pulled Hermione to him, so that they could both read the book. After awhile, Draco heard the quiet even breathing of Hermione and looked down at her to see that she was fast asleep. Draco put the book down on the floor and pulled out his wand, and muttered a spell and out of thin air appeared a blanket. He threw it across Hermione and himself and leaned back on the headrest of the couch and fell fast asleep himself.

Hermione woke up around noon the next day to feel some odd shaped thing under her. She sat up and looked down to see Draco smiling at her, his dark gray eyes gleaming. Then all the events came back from the night before, and she smiled at the thought. She laid back down, her head in Draco's lap.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked, smiling up at Draco.

"I had a beautiful girl sleeping on me, so yes I did."

"Ohhh, so now I'm beautiful?"

"You've always been beautiful."

"Then why did you call me ugly for six years? Hmmm, get out of that one."

"I was just saying it, cause I was jealous of Pothead and the Weasel. I wanted you to be in Slytherin, but since I thought that you were a mudblood, I knew that you would never be in Slytherin."

"Well, I'm not a mudblood, as you and I now know. What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking about doing this."

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. He pulled back a little to see her reaction, she was smiling. Draco leaned back down and started kissing her lips brushing his tongue across her bottom lip; she gladly opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. Draco broke the kiss and saw her still smiling, but he pulled all the way back. She got a disappointed look on her face.

"As much as I would love to continue doing this for the rest of the day, I must ask you if you would like to meet someone."

"Sure, I would love to meet Voldemort."

"How do you know I was going to introduce you to Voldemort?"

"Draco, I'm the top witch of our year, and you're asking me that question."

"Well, yes I was going to introduce you to Voldemort, if it's okay with you to go to the Malfoy manor today and if it's okay with father and our Lord."

Draco stood up and walked over to the fireplace and took a pot off the mantle and took and pinch of flew powder and threw it into the fire and stuck his head in and said clearly, "Malfoy Manor." After a minute or two, Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Hello Draco. What do you need?"

"Would it be okay if I flooed over right now with someone that I would like you to meet? Someone that I assure you will be a great asset to the Dark Lord."

"Why of course. I must go call the Dark Lord. Just come right over and he will meet you here."

Draco pulled his head out of the fire and turned to look at Hermione.

"Hermione, are you positive that you want to meet the Dark Lord."

"I've been sure since I found out that I was adopted and that my biological parents were deatheaters."

"Okay then, let's go."

Draco took her hand in his and together the two stepped into the fire. Draco dropped the floo powder and yelled, "MALFOY MANOR."

I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I've been very busy with lots of shit lately. I'm very very sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. For the past month I've been worried about my three failing grades, and my final exams, but exams are now over. I am currently sitting in my Geometry class, typing this, having just been the first to finish the final, cause I don't know any of the shit. EVERYONE CHEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINAL EXAMS ARE OFFICALLY OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for the reviews.

Mystery of the Night: Thank you.

blonde-brain: Yeah my mom told me not to take geometry, but like most teens, I didn't listen to her.

lyndaiz: Yeah I can't wait for more either, cuase I'm just writing this as I go. Right now I have no MAJOR plot yet, but there will be one, hopefully.

Tristanlover59; Yes, I thought the portrait fighting was also quite amusing.

Once again thank you for the reviews.


	4. Meeting New People and Dates Are Set

**Chapter 4:**

**Meeting New People and The Dates Are Set**

**I didn't have school today and I got really bored, so I decided that this was a great time to get another chapter up. Enough talk, he's the fourth chapter.**

* * *

At that moment, Hermione felt herself spin very very face, whizzing by fireplaces and then, THUMP. She fell on the stone floor of the Malfoy Manor. Hermione looked up to see Draco holding out his hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her up. She brushed the soot off of her clothes and looked around the room and her eyes landed on a man the look just like Draco, Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, Miss. Granger, what a pleasant surprise to see you in my house."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to see you again too."

"Draco, why did you bring that filthy mudblood into my house?"

"Father…" Draco was cut off by another voice entering the conversation.

"Now now, Lucius, is that anyway to treat your guests." The man stepped out of the shadows and Hermione instantly recognized him as Lord Voldemort. "What a pleasure to finally meet you Miss. Cristal."

"The same to you, Lord Voldemort." Hermione stuck out her hand and Voldemort shook her hand.

"Ahhh, I see that you are not afraid to speak my name."

"No, sir, I am not."

"Well then, Lucius, you said that Draco had someone that might prove to be a great asset to the dark side."

"Yes master, I did. The person is Hermione Granger."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy but my last name is no longer Granger, it is Cristal. I changed it over the summer when I found out that I am a pureblood and that my parents were deatheaters, when an Auror killed them."

"That's impossible." Lucius sneered.

"Actually, Lucius, the girl is correct. She is very intelligent. I like that. I remember your parents Hermione. They were my most loyal deatheaters at the time. But if I remember correctly, Hermione is not your entire name."

"Ohhh, could you please tell me the name that I was given by my biological parents?"

"Certainly. If my memory is not deceiving me, then I think that your given name is Hecate Emerald Rayne Mystique Isabel Ophelia Nichelle Ember, but they called you Hermione for short. I think that we will keep your true identity a secret, for now. My followers will know who you are though. They will be informed. Now what is it exactly that you wanted to see me for?"

"I want to join the dark side."

"Well then, when would you like to receive the Dark Mark?"

"Whenever you think I should receive it."

"Okay, then what about December 15th?"

"I think that sounds perfect."

"Lucius and Draco you both are dismissed, so that I may talk to Hermione."

Hermione had completely forgotten that Lucius and Draco were there. Draco looked to Hermione and then left the room, while Lucius glanced at Voldemort and then walking quickly from the room.

"Now Hermione, I have to ask you that now you know your full name what would you like to be called by my followers?"

"I think Hermione will do, if you don't mind, master. What would you like me to call you?"

"Anything you wish to call me. You are very special and very intelligent and I am glad to have you on the dark side. So you, unlike anyone else may call me anything you wish."

"Well, I disowned my muggle parents so do you mind if I call you father?"

"Of course not, I've never had anyone call me that. Then again, I don't have a daughter. Next, since you are the most intelligent follower of mine, I am going to name you my successor."

"Excuse me, but I thought Draco was your successor?"

"He was, but he is not as suitable as you are. I will have you attend deatheater meetings with Draco, in disguise of course, up until December 15th, when your idenity will be revealed. I will inform all the Slytherins of who you are, and that they are to treat you with great kindness."

"Father," Hermione felt weird addressing Lord Voldemort as father, "I was hoping that I could tell the Slytherins of my identiy."

"Ohhh yes, of course, I will accompany you and Draco back to Hogwarts tonight. Well in that case, I will go inform Draco to make sure that all the Slytherins are waiting in the Slytherin Common Room."

With that Voldemort walked out of the room and Hermione was left alone to think about what she was doing. She was happy to be serving Voldemort, and not that Crackpot old fool for a headmaster, Dumbledore. Just then Voldemort walked back in.

"Okay, now let's see what else I need to inform you of. Ohhh yes, you will be spending the Christmas holidays here at the Malfoy Manor. I will have Lucius prepare you accommodations. On the twenty-fourth of December, there will be a ball for all deatheaters to attend and that's when I will name you my successor. And I think that's all I have to say right now. Do you wish to say anything?"

"Not right now."

Draco walked into the room looked a little disgruntled.

"All the Slytherins are waiting in the common room, master."

"Right then, let's go."

Voldemort motioned for Draco and Hermione to go first. Draco took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it in the fire and yelled, "HOGWARTS HEAD COMMON ROOM." Hermione did the same, followed by Voldemort. When Draco, Hermione, and Voldemort were all in the Head Common Room, the three walked over to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Draco opened up the portrait and the three walked through the enchanted doorway.

The Slytherins all looked up at their guest and gasped. You don't see Voldemort in Hogwarts everyday.

"Hello my loyal followers, I would like to introduce someone very important to our side and I demand that she be treated with great care and that she is closely looked after by each and every one of you. I would like to intorduce Hecate Emerald Rayne Mystique Isabel Ophelia Nichelle Ember Cristal, Hermione for short."

Hermione stepped forward.

"I don't want any harm to come to her, she is very valueable to the dark side. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master." The Slytherins all exclaimed.

With that Voldemort walked over to the Slytherin fireplace and stepped in and dropped the floo powder and yelled, "MALFOY MANOR." And he was gone.

The Slytherins all turned to look at Hermione and Draco. After a minute or two half of the Slytherins went up to their dormitories to reitre for the night. The seventh years stayed behind to meet Hermione. Pansy walked up to Hermione and Draco.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm Pandia Aconite Nikita Shayde Yvette Parkinson, Pansy for short."

"And I'm Blair Lydia Iris Sage Envy Zabini, Blaise for short."

"I'm Malinda Iona Lisa Liv Irene Cinder Eve Niña Teagan Bulstrode, Millicent for short."

"I'm Delia Anika Mercy Odessa Natasha Ivy Cassandra Adrine Crimson, Damonica for short."

"My name is Jazlyn Arlia Cinder Quellá Ursula Echo Lorraine Ilana Naomi Ellen Shantina, Jacqueline for short.

"It's nice to meet you all. And as father said my name is Hecate Emerald Rayne Mystique Isabel Ophelia Nichelle Ember Cristal. Now I think I will retire for the night. Draco will you please escort me to my sleeping quarters?"

Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist and led her out of the Slytherin common room and into the head common room.

**

* * *

****I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think should happen in the future of this story.**

**Belladonna Jazlyn Crimson Sage**


	5. Thunderstorms and Getting Scared

**Chapter 5:**

**Thunderstorms and Getting Scared**

**Once Draco and Hermione got into the common room, they both sat down on Draco's couch and started to talk the night away. After a while Draco looked at the clock and realized that it was already 1:30 in the morning.**

"**Hermione, I think we should both get to bed. Good-night."**

"**Draco, wait." **

"Yes?"

"May I sleep in your bed tonight."

"And may I ask why."

"Because…..because I'm scared of thunderstorms."

"**Okay, c'mon."**

**Draco slipped snaked his arm around her waist and led her up to his dormitory, which was in all Slytherin colors. He led her over to his bed and she sat down on the edge.**

"**Thank-you, Draco."**

"**Think nothing of it. Now, do you wear PJ's to bed?"**

"**Uh…ummm…no not really."**

"**Hmmmmm, I think I like the sound of that. Well then I will turn around so that you can strip and get under the covers."**

**Draco turned around and once Hermione was sure that he wasn't peaking, she stripped down to her bra and panties. She pulled back the deep green comforter and the silver sheets. She crawled into the bed and under the covers. **

"**Draco you can turn around now. And, do you wear PJ's to bed?"**

"**Nope, now you can close your eyes or watch if you want."**

**Hermione decided to watch Draco undress. First he unzipped his trousers and slid them off. Next he unbuttoned his shirt and took that off also. He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Hermione and when he did this he heard her gasp.  
**

"**Don't worry, Hermione, I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm just climbing over you."**

**Hermione sighed. Draco got under the covers and he rolled onto his side facing Hermione, only to see that she was also on her side, but facing away from him. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. Hermione smiled at this and pulled Draco's arm further around her. This is how the two fell asleep. **

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I'm sorry that it took me soo long to get this chapter up and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. And about the names thing, I'm sorry, but I love to make up names. I find it very interesting. I get it from my mother. **

**I thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. Your review's are what encourages me to right more.**

**And I have a story that I started that I want someone to finish, cause I just can't continue to write it. It's my story First Love and Only Love. This story is a George/Hermione story. If you are interested in finishing this story, or if you know anyone that might be interested, Please tell me this when you review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. No Classes 2day

Chapter 6:

No Classes 2day

Author's Note:

This is my reply to a specific review that I received. No this story is not in response to a challenge and no it's not a parody. Well believe it, because it's not a parody. Draco did not carry Hermione up to her dorm. In fact he did not carry her at all. He put his arm around her waist and led her up to HIS dorm. And in my story Draco is not a girl. I will be spelling Voldemort's name correctly, because this is not a parody. And I happen to hate Harry with a passion. I happen to love all of the names that I used. And in my story, Voldemort wants an heir, just in case he does die. Read other stories and you will find that lots of other Draco/Hermione fics are kinda like this. Again this is not a parody.

I thank everyone for the reviews, they are most satisfying. I am planning on actually finishing this story. And I am trying to get a new chapter up whenever I possibly can. Whatever is in italics is what a character is thinking. Now I have some recommendations of other stories for you to read, while you're waiting for me to update.

A Secret Love by tropicalapple

Everyone Has A Darkside by Alianne

I Won't Walk Away by Slytherin Girl

Wrapped Up In You by Slytherin Girl (Sequal to I Won't Walk Away)

Unwanted Bonds by Penelope78

Turning to the Dark Side by TiCkLeD PiNk89

The Bitter End by Sica-loves-Dan

Sleeping With the Enemy by Roni Black

Slytherin Princess by hunnie angel

Royalties of Darkness by Hells Angel

Reality Bites Hard by sakurayamakawa

Marriage, Muggle Life, and Babies by jessebelle

Millionaires, Malfoys and Marriage by pink-neon

Love, Hate and a Whole New Attitude by CJ15

I Hate Everything About You by Ceres Vesta

Why Do I Love You by Ceres Vesta

Hermione Blacktree by Debatingqueen

Fate of the Cauldren by DrAcOsUsAgAl

I hope that you take my advice and read these stories, while waiting for me to update. Well enough chit-chat and on to this chapter.

The next morning, Hermione woke up in Draco's arms. She smiled at this and looked at the alarm clock on Draco's bedside table; it read 9:47am. Today was a Saturday, the first time in her seven years at Hogwarts that they didn't have classes on the first day back. She turned slightly to face Draco, thinking that he was still asleep, only to find him already staring at ther.

"Morning, beautiful"

"Morning, sexy."

"Can I ask you a question, Hermione?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me?"

"Umm…Uh….yeah. Draco?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

Instead of answering her question, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, begging permission to enter. She gladly opened her mouth and Draco slid his tongue inside. Their tongues dueling for control, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her on top of him. When he did this, he heard Hermione moan. He ran one finger along her side and made her shiver. Finally, decideding that they needed air, broke the kiss, and smiled.

"I take that as a yes then. So are you my boyfriend now?"

Once again, instead of answering her question verbally, he leaned forward and kissed her again. This time the kiss was simple, yet very pleasing.

"I also take that as a yes. We don't have classes today, so that means that we can spend

the entire day in here, with only each other for company."

"I don't see that as a bad idea. Do you?"

"Hell no."

"Well then, what would the beautiful woman that's lying here in my arms like to do today?"

"Hmm, I think that I would like to spend the entire day, lying with you in this bed. How does that sound?"

"I love the sound of that. C'mere."

Draco pulled Hermione back on top of him and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Sliding his arms around her, her pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"I think it's time to have a little fun."

"Ooooo, I love the sound of that."

Draco pulled her down to him began to passionately kiss her. Soon Hermione felt Draco's hard erection against her lower regions. Feeling this, her hormones went into overdrive. Her eyes were filled with complete lust. She started to grind her hips into his erection. Draco moaned.

"Ohhh, God, Hermione."

"I think my Draco likes what I'm doing."

"Ohhhh, God yes. Hermione, please don't stop."

This encouraged Hermione to go faster and when she did, she was pleased when she heard a moan escape Draco's mouth. Hermione grinded into Draco's cock hard and fast. As she did this, she could feel Draco's hands roaming her body, and making her shiver in pleasure and delight.

"OHHHHH, HERMIONE." Draco screamed his release.

"God, Hermione, where did you learn to do that?"

"Common sense, baby. Did you have fun with that?"

"Are you nuts, of course I did."

"Well how was I supposed to know in you enjoyed it. Just because I enjoyed it VERY much doesn't mean that you enjoyed it also. So now what should we do?"

"Well since we're heads, we are allowed to visit Hogsmede any time we wish to. Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd be glad to. But first we have to get dresses and go eat breakfast. So get your lazy butt out of bed and go get dressed."

Hermione jumped out of the bed, before Draco could grab her and pull her back down. She walked out of her room and into hers. She walked over to her huge magical closet, opened the door and walked in, pulling the door closed behind her. She wanted to make sure that Draco wasn't going to try and peek. She walked around the room looking at her choice of clothing. Finally she decided on wearing a black leather halter with fringe and a short black leather skirt with long black leather boots. She put on a 16" Sterling Silver Necklace with a Genuine Green Onyx Stone. On her wrist she wore a 8 1/2" steel chain bracelet. She wore flaming cross earrings and around her waist was a belly chain (not really sure what there actually called) with a green serpent pendent that hung down to just below the top of her skirt. Her skirt hung low on her waist. In her hair was a serpent encounter hairpin.

She brushed green shadow on her eyelids and then jet black eyeliner with jet black mascara. On her checks was a Snow Plum colored blush with light pink lip gloss. She sprinkled glitter in her hair and spread glitter gel on her neck and what you could see of her chest. She took a look in the mirror and satisfied with what she saw, she walked out. She found Draco in their common room and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He looked up at her and his eyes grew wide. He stood up to get a better look at her.

"Wow, 'Mione, you look absolutely smashing. I love it. I think it's absolutely perfet."

Draco walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist. She was his. His evil little vixen. _God she looks hot as fucking hell. I can't believe that she is dressed like this. Damn she's gonna make me hard again, just by what she's wearin'._

"Why thank you, Draco. I thought you'd like it. And this way, when we go down to breakfast, I can make my new impression. Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am, babe."

Draco linked arms with her and they walked down to the Entrance Hall. Once they got to the doors that led into the Great Hall they unlinked their arms nad gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and walked in, both glaring at each other. When they opened the door, everyone in the hall looked to Hermione. Everyone's eyes were wide and they all gasped, especially the teachers, who had thought they knew Hermione better. Draco walked over to his table scowling at Hermione, while Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table scowling at Draco amid her gawking housemates. She ignored the rude and nasty comments from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins were all staring at her in amazement. She sat down between Harry and Ron and across from Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ron was finally able to choke out. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

"Ron, I'm wearing clothes."

"Those don't look like clothe to me." Harrry and Ron said, simultainously.

"Well they are, so stop staring at me like I'm some fresh piece of meat and start eating, for gods sake."

It was a minute before Harry and Ron stopped staring at her and started eating. The four ate in quite. They didn't want to get Hermione mad at them. After about forty-five minutes, Hemrione stood up.

"Well, I'm off to Hogmeade. I'll probably see you either tonight at dinner or tomorrow at breakfast, so don't bother looking for me all day. I already have plans."

"Wait, Hermione. You can't go into Hogsmeade. There's no Hogsmeade trip today." Ron said this, shocked to think that Hermione was going to sneak out of the school and into Hogsmede.

"Ron, I'm Head Girl, I'm allowed to go into Hogsmeade whenever I feel like it, as long as it's not during class. Now, you've held me up long enough, I have to be going to meet my date."

"WHAT DATE?" Ron yelled, and the whole hall turned to stare at him. "OHHH, GO BACK TO YOU OWN BUSINESS." Ron added this as an after thought.

"What I mean Ron, is I have to be going so that I may be on time to meet my date in Hogsmeade. Now good-bye."

Hermione walked out of the hall and waited there for Draco. About five minutes later, Draco walked out of the hall.

"What was Weasel's outburst about?"

"My date."

"You told him?"

"No, of course I didn't. I told him that I had a date to meet in Hogsmeade. Now are you ready to get going?"

Hermione offered her hand to Draco and he gladly took it. They walked out of the school hand in hand and down the path into Hogsmeade. Once they got their, they went to The Three Broomsticks.

"Hello, Madam Rosemerta, two Butterbeers please." Draco said, politely to the woman behind the counter.

"Hermione, why don't you go find us a table and I'll bring the Butterbeers over."

"Okay, but don't be long."

Hermione walked over to a table set for two and waited patiently for Draco. She sat there and watched Draco conversing with Madam Rosemerta. She sat there for about five minutes, before Rosemerta finally gave Draco the two Butterbeers. Draco handed her some money and walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Took you long enough." Hermione said, smiling at Draco.

"Rosemerta can talk forever and ever. She can get really really annoying."

Draco handed Hermione her drink and they both sat in silence for a while, sipping away at their Butterbeers. When Draco had finished his Butterbeer, he reached his hand out to hold Hermione's, whose hand was resting on the table.

"Hermione are you sure about this?"

"Am I sure about what?"

"The dark mark thing?" Draco whispered this to her very quietly.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm positive." Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering really. Well now that you're done with your drink, what do you want to do?"

"Is there a lake anywhere around here?"

"Why of course there is. It's called Jewel Lake. Would you like to go?"

"Well duh, that's why I asked if there was a lake around here. Let's go."

Draco led her out of the Three Broomsticks and down the pathway. Soon, Hermione could here water running. A couple of minutes after that, they came upon the lake. Jewel Lake was a clear crystal blue color. And when Hermione looked into the lake, she found out why it was called Jewel Lake. At the bottom there appeared to be thousands of tiny jewels of all different shapes, sizes, and color.

"OHHH, Draco this is beautiful. I love it."

"I think so too. I come here whenever I need to think or to get away from Pansy. She can be really annoying at times, but she is very intelligent."

"She doesn't act like it."

"You're very beautiful, you know that."

"Well that was kinda random, but thank you. And you're very sexy."

"Yeah, I know I am."

"Self-absorbed git."

"I am not."

"No you're not, but you are mine. Whether or not you want to be."

"So you mean to tell me that I'm stuck with you r for the REST of my life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, because you are mine for the rest of your life also."

"Good, because I am never going to let you go. Never."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Good."

"Well, as much as I love being alone with you, I'm getting bored. So let's go shopping, I love to spend money, especially when it's someone else's money."

"Ohhh, great. Shopping. Just the way I wanted to spend my day."

"Yeah, same here."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

Hermione jumped up and pulled Draco back onto the main path in Hogsmeade. Hermione saw her favorite clothing store and pulled Draco inside. The store was huge. It was filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, jewelry, purses, hair accessories, and other accessories. Draco groaned. _This is going to be a long day._

Hermione ran over to the Tops 4 Teens section. She looked through thousands of tops before she picked out about twenty of them that she liked the best. She handed them to Draco, who was now sitting in a chair, near the dressing rooms. Hermione repeated these actions for all the sections that she liked which included: jewelry, make-up, hair accessories, purses, pants, skirts, dresses, shoes, and the misc. section. She had a lot of stuff. Draco payed for all of her things and they left the store about three hours later.

"Ya get enough stuff, 'Mione?'

"I hope so. I do have to keep my wardrobe stocked. Just in case there is ever something important comes up without much notice."

They walked backed to Hogwarts in silence. They went up to their portrait of the Four Hogwarts Founders and muttered the password and went in. Hermione went up to her room with her stuff floating behind her with a levation spell. She opened her garguantuan sized walk-in closet and put all her new stuff away. When she was done, she walked back down to her common room and sat next to Draco who was sitting on his Slytherin couch. She cuddled up to him and he pulled her closer to him. They sat there for awhile just enjoying being in each others arms, when they heard a knock on their portrait.

They quickly jumped away from each other and Draco ran to answer the door.

"Hey ferret-face, is Hermione here?"

"No she's not potty, now go away."

Draco slammed the portrait shut and walked back to Hermione and sat down pulling her on top of him.

"You tired, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well then let's go up to bed."

Draco carried Hermione up to his room and laid her down on his bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. Draco changed and climbed into bed next to Hermione. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him and kissed the top of her head, then he fell asleep.

I hope you loved this chapter. I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been very busy with school, and work, and I'm redecorating my entire room. So my internet is down at home, but I can and am using a school computer.

Belladonna Jazlyn Crimson Sage


End file.
